Talk:Tori Goes Platinum/@comment-4864675-20120520050142
Here is my review: Let's start with the plot. I think the beginning was kind of rushed, I don't know why, but I liked how they got to the point, because that's where pretty much everyone wanted to be. I liked how Dan made André Jade, Cat, and Robbie sing. Cat hit those high notes and gave me chills. And when Jade sang I was speechless. Robbie sang very good, too, and his was HILARIOUS. André did good, I love his voice, but I don't think that the song he auditioned with was right for him. You can say Tori's audition was great, but I can't believe they picked her over Jade or Cat or anyone else in the entire world! Yeah, the show is called "Vic'tori'ous, but honestly, who cares? They could have been more realistic. I hated how Tori jumped on Beck and like, humped him in public. It was really gross. And when Tori spit her sandwich in Beck's arms I gagged. I'm not joking, I hate the sight of that. But anyways, I loved Tori's outfits and it was hilarious. But when Beck nearly kissed Tori and Tori's mom came in, I didn't know whether to feel happy because it didn't happen, or sad because they still wanted to. But hey, it was better that it didn't happen. Trina was hilarious, too. Her audition made me laugh and when she actually believed the whole Mayonaise and Mustard thing made me laugh, also. She was very annoying, but that's classic Trina. Moving on, when Tori stood up for herself, I felt that she shouldn't have done it, and I guess I was right because she got fired and they took Jade. As much as I love Jade, I thought it was very mean of her to accept the audition after Tori was supposed to get it. Although Jade did deserve it from the start, Jade seemed like she felt bad when she accepted it, but keep in mind, Tori always gets a lot of oppurtunities, Jade doesn't. But that still was horrible. Anyways, when Beck and Tori were talking and Jade overheard and saw them about to kiss, she looked like she was tearing up. She was obviously thinking: Great. My life is perfect. Tori gets what she wants again and Beck will never love me again and when Tori stopped Beck from kissing her, I thought that was really great. I give her credit for sacrificing something for a change. When she called Jade her friend I thought that was very sweet, although I'm not a big Jori shipper. Poor Jade, though. Her face...just "Aw.." is all I can think. I thought it was very nice of Jade to give Tori the part back, though. They both deserved it (But Tori a little more, but keep in mind that Jade was better in most oppinons) When Tori started singing I wasn't suprised but I still liked it. And when Jade and Beck smiled at eachother, I started jumping up and down screaming "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!". What I liked about this plot was that it made both Bori and Bade fans happy. Now onto the subplot, it was used, but this is one of the rare occasions that I like it. I love her Bibble guard. It was really funny. When Robbie called Cat cutie and kitty, I jumped up and down squealing. The production code for this is 315 and for "The Blonde Squad" it's it's 314, and they were acting like they were dating, so I think they might get together in "The Blonde Squad". But anyways, the ending was hilarious. Cat and her "Bibble Guard" eating Bibble behind the dumpster. I think this was the best Victorious special.